The following description relates to Merkle signature schemes (MSS).
Cryptosystems are used to communicate securely over public channels. Some cryptosystems provide authenticity through the use of digital signatures. An MSS may utilize a cryptographic hash tree (e.g., a Merkle tree) and one-time signatures (OTS) to generate and verify a number of digital signatures for one public key.